And Will Always
by Yellow Izinski
Summary: Green akan terus mencintai Leaf. Dan akan selalu tetap mencintainya... Leaf x Green


**Hai!**

**Ini Fanfic pertama yg qw buat dgn bhs Indonesia!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

* * *

Leaf sangat kesal ketika Lance memberi tahunya nama champion. "Green" ulang Lance. "diem aja lu! Gue udah tau!" bentak Leaf. Dia memandangi Pikachunya sekali lagi. "Pii-chan, kenapa dia bias mendahului kita ya?" gumam Leaf. Pikachu kecilnya menggeleng. "ini semua karena dia! Karena Red!" ujar Leaf geram.

Red adalah mantan pacar Leaf. Mereka putus sebulan lalu. Sampai sekarang mereka tidak pernah berhubungan lagi. "Leaf?" Leaf mendongak. Lance. Dia adalah anggota elite four yang terakhir. "ada apa, Lance?" Tanya Leaf setengah melamun. "cepat lah! Champion sudah menunggu!" ujar Lance.

* * *

**(bagian Green)**

* * *

Ugh! Kenapa aku jadi gini sih? Sejak Leaf pacaran dengan Red, aku jadi emosional dan _Negative thinking_. Nah, sekarang aku sudah champion. Duh, aku harap gak bertemu Leaf lagi.

Leaf, kamu ngerti gak, perasaan ku ke kamu?

"Green?" aku mendongak kaget. Leaf? "Leaf? Kamu ngapain?" aku bertanya setengah berteriak. "bego, ya buat ngalahin champion…" Leaf menggerutu. Aku ketawa kecil.

Elo emang bego Green…

"by the way, ayo mulai aja!" Leaf berteriak. Aku mengeluarkan Gyarados. Dia mengeluarkan Pikachunya.

"Pii-chan, Thunderbolt!" dia berteriak. Gyarados kalah. Aku memanggil Charizard. Dia memanggil Starmie. "Charizard, Dragon claw!"

"Star-chan, Water Pulse!"

Charizard dan Starmie sama-sama kalah. Aku memanggil Exeggutor. Dia memanggil Butterfree.

"Kitty, Silver Wind!" Exeggutor kalah. "hore! Aku menang!" dia berteriak kegirangan. "cih, keberuntungan kecil!" aku menggerutu. "Leaf!" aku mendengar seseorang memanggil Leaf.

Kakek. Dia adalah Professor Oak. Dia yang memberiku, Leaf, dan Red pokedex. Dibelakangnya, Red. "selamat, Leaf!" Red berlari kearah Leaf dan memeluknya. Aku menggeram dan pergi dari sana.

Aku gak mau mengotori mataku dengan hal bego begitu.

* * *

**(bagian Leaf)**

* * *

"iih! Apaan sih lo!" aku mendorong Red jauh-jauh. "hah? Kenapa?" dia bertanya setengah bingung. "kita udah gak pacaran lagi, bego!" kataku setengah berteriak. Dia terdiam sebentar. "yaudah, sori deh…" katanya berbisik. "Leaf, ayo kita daftarkan pokemon mu ke Hall of Fame" kata Professor.

"Ogah! Aku mau ngejar Green aja!" teriakku. Lalu pergi mengejar Green.

_Green, dimana sih lo?_

_Kenapa lo kabur?_

_Gue masih pengen ngomong sama elo…_

_Elo emang orang paling bego sedunia…_

* * *

**(Normal)**

* * *

Leaf terus berlari dan berlari. Tidak berhenti. Menangis dan terus menangis. Tidak melihat kanan kiri. Yang ingin dia lihat hanya Green. Yang ingin dia rasa pelukan Green. Yang dia pedulikan hanya ada Green disisinya…

Dan itu terjadi begitu saja…

Tanpa ada yang tahu itu akan terjadi…

Bahkan Green yang menyaksikan itu dengan matanya…

Green berlari ke arah Leaf. Dia memeluk tubuh Leaf yang sudah mati. Mobil itu sudah menghilang entah kemana…

Green terus memanggil dan memanggil Leaf. Menangis dan menangis untuknya. Terus mencium dan menciumnya.

_Tapi dia tidak membuka matanya…_

_Dan tidak akan pernah…_

* * *

**(3 tahun setelah hari itu…)**

* * *

**(bagian Green)**

* * *

Aku berdiri di pantai Pulau Cinnabar. Letusan gunung berapi telah menghancurkan separuh pulau itu. Membuat gym kota itu pindah ke pulau lain.

_Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi…_

_Dan tidak akan pernah…_

"Permisi?" aku melihat ke belakang. Perempuan. Seumuran denganku. "apa?" aku bertanya acuh. Dia tertawa kecil. "kamu gym leader kota Viridian ya?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk kecil. "aku ingin gym battle!" katanya bersemangat. "oke, ku tunggu di Gym" kataku.

Sebelum ke Gym, aku mengunjungi makam gadis itu. "heh, Leaf. Lihat battle ku ya…" aku berbisik. Lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

"namaku Blue! Aku menantangmu! 3 lawan 3!" teriaknya. Aku mengeluarkan Gyarados. Dia mengeluarkan Pikachunya.

"Pii-chan, Thunderbolt!" dia berteriak.

Tunggu? Pii-chan?

Tidak…

Gyarados kalah. Aku memanggil Charizard. Dia memanggil Starmie. "Charizard, Dragon claw!"

"Star-chan, Water Pulse!"

Star-chan…

Tuhan… tolong hentikan…

Charizard dan Starmie sama-sama kalah. Aku memanggil Exeggutor. Dia memanggil Butterfree.

"Kitty, Silver Wind!"

Kitty…

Exeggutor kalah. "hore! Aku menang!" dia berteriak kegirangan. Air mataku berlinang.

Aku tidak sanggup…

Ini terlalu mirip…

Aku merindukan hari itu…

"Green?" aku mendongak. "L-Leaf?"

Aku tidak percaya…

Aku memeluknya. "aku… merindukanmu…" bisikku. "aku juga…" aku membuka pelukanku. Tubuhnya berangsur angsur menghilang.

"aku meninggalkan sesuatu untukmu, Green… selamat tinggal…"

_Dia pergi…_

_Dan tidak akan pernah kembali…_

* * *

Aku akan kembali ke Pulau Cinnabar. "Green!" aku melihat ke arah yang memanggilku. "ada apa, Kak Daisy?"

"ada paket untukmu! Mungkin dari fans-mu lagi" dia tertawa. Lalu pergi. Aku menatap paket itu. Tidak ada nama dan alamat. Ah… siapa peduli?

Aku membuka paket itu. Ada surat dan sebuah kotak. Aku membuka surat itu.

"_Dear Green~_"

Air mataku berlinang. Leaf selalu menggunakan lambang itu ketika sedang surat menyurat denganku…

"_eh, tau gak? Akhir-akhir ini aku kangen sama kamu… tapi, sekarang udah enggak! Soalnya kita udah ketemu! Udah 3 tahun ternyata kamu gak berubah! Hehehe… aku sayang kamu!_

_-Le-_"

Meskipun namanya sudah dihapus, tapi aku tahu pengirim surat ini.

Leaf…

Aku menatap langit biru. "aku juga sayang sama kamu…" gumamku. Pandangan ku kembali kearah kotak. Ku buka kotak itu.

Ada sebuah pokeball yang sudah hancur. Ada lambang petir disana. Pasti pii-chan , pikirku. Hm? Ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Sebuah… kalung?

Aku mengambil kalung itu. Ada sebuah kalung "L and G" dan sebuah pesan kecil.

"Leaf dan Green, cinta sampai mati"

Aku melihat kearah langit lagi.

_Ya…_

_Aku akan tetap mencintai mu…_

_Dan akan selalu…_

* * *

**Gimana? bagus gk?**

**Jgn lupa review!**


End file.
